


Not Alone

by Imagine831



Series: Morbid Rebirth [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Yay! Twins!, it's all Stark's fault, let's go join HYDRA, shit. twins., such a smart plan, why did she have to be like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine831/pseuds/Imagine831
Summary: Remembering all the lives you've had is hard, but she'd learnt to deal with it over the years. No, what's difficult is when you realize that you're not the only one dealing with another life's scars.





	

Death Seven

Love doesn't vanish completely when she is reborn. For the first time he isn't alone, he has someone with him. His twin, his precious Wanda, his beautiful sister.

Sometimes, as he looks in her eyes and at her smile, he wonders if she is reborn as well. It isn't until the bomb drops in their house killing their parents instantly that he gets his answer. She screams for their parents in Serbian, who stare blankly as they lay on the floor bleeding and, as he holds her still, trying to calm her, she cries out in English for Prim.

Pietro's heart drops as he hears his girl on fire and his sister cry out in a mix of Serbian and English for all of them not to leave her alone.

He hugs her tight to his chest and reveals what he has never told anyone in any of his lives, how he lives on and on. They wait two days for someone to find them or for Stark to kill them and in that time he tells her tales of his previous lives. Of books that could kill, of love everywhere, of magic, and of accepting his fate to live forever.

They survive, because their lives could not really be called living, for the next fifteen years through multiple orphanages, through war, and eventually through enhancements from the scepter. They made a horrible and beautiful mistake volunteering for the experiments, for HYDRA. They received awesome powers, but don't realize exactly how horrible a mistake it is until Ultron.

They had been enveloped in their hatred so long that they almost destroyed humanity alongside an evil robot. In their minds the hatred for Stark is still there, but it no longer consumes them. Their minds are clear for the first time in years when they reach the Captain in an attempt to stop Ultron.

The next day happens quickly, even for him as the team battles Ultron's robots. He knows when the battle's almost over, he can feel it. All he has to do is run to his sister and make it back to the boats before Stark blows the whole thing up. A simple thing until he notices the jet shooting at the archer and an overwhelming panic hits him. It is only when the bullets have torn through his body that he realizes what's happened.

He is twenty-five when he dies protecting a man who up until a day ago was his enemy and an innocent child regretting that he left his sister alone again.


End file.
